


Back of the Bookstore

by whatacunningboy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Charles being an incredible cutie, Cherik - Freeform, Cute, Cutesy, Dating, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles works at the local bookstore at the university. Erik goes in almost every day to check out the history books that the bookstore might have. But neither have the courage to speak to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back of the Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please feel free to point them out. I don't obviously own X-Men or any of the characters because if I did they would have done stuff already.

            Charles watched from behind the book he was reading the man looking through the history section of the store. Ever since Charles could recall, the man would come in and take one book about the World War.

Charles figured that he was some kind of enthusiast. He never worked up the courage to talk to him. He would pretend to be too wrapped up in his own reading. Even though, he would have the book upside down most of the time because he was too busy watching the older man.

            The man wore no ring. He would wear a similar thing almost every day; nicely fitted jeans, a v-neck shirt (that was always a dark colour), and a brown leather jacket. His hair was a mix between a ginger and brown. There were days where he would not shave and the stubble on his face were kind of ginger coloured as well.

            He glanced at Charles. Charles quickly looked down at his book. This was a sign saying he was almost ready to leave. Charles tried to settle himself. _Shit, I think he saw me… no, maybe he didn’t…_ Charles thought. His face began to feel hot.

“Excuse me?” Charles jumped up when he heard the man’s voice. It was a sweet sound to Charles’ ears, “Are you receiving anymore books for the History section? Those are pretty old.”

“Uh… um… I don’t-…” Charles fumbled his hands around the desk to find the binder with the list of new shipments coming in. He looked up and swallowed his embarrassment. The man chuckled, which in return made Charles blush even more, “W-we might have something in the back.” Charles responded, “D-do you want to go see? I can have someone watch the front.”

“If it’s not too much to ask.”

“N-no, it’s not...” Charles chuckled-slash-sighed, “R-Raven!”

His voice cracked when he called the other employee working with him. She peeked out of the romance section with a book in her hand. She saw the man who was standing in front of the desk and knew exactly what to do. She stepped over and assured Charles that she could take care of the desk. Charles grabbed the keys to the back and told the man to follow him.

“You enjoy history books a lot...” Charles said, trying to calm himself.

“I majored in history.” The man responded, “I’m writing my dissertation on both world wars.”

“You, you’re getting a doctorate?” Charles stopped and turned back.

“Yes, does that surprise you?” The man laughed quietly. Charles nodded and pushed the door open.

“Well, yeah. Aren’t all doctorate majors older looking folks?” Charles said.

“Not really... I’m only 34.”

“I’m 24.” Charles said, “Majoring in genetics.” He turned the lights on. There were little clouds of dust floating around.

“You don’t come in here often, do you?”

“The boss doesn’t like it.” Charles shrugged, “So... Dr.-...”

“I’m not a doctor yet, and you can call me Erik.” He brought his hand out of his pocket and Charles shook it.

“Charles.”

“I know.” Erik smiled. Charles looked back at him with hopeful eyes; hoping that the man was checking him out as well, “Your name tag.”

            Charles nodded and looked away in disbelief. Charles pointed to the section for the history books. They had textbooks, novels, and research papers- that Raven called copy cat books, because they were the size of a textbook and just re-uttered a lot of information from others.

“You know, Charles.” Erik said, squatting down to the bottom shelf, “You have a lot of books here that could help a lot of people.”

“Tell that to my boss.” Charles responded. Erik brought out four books and whipped the dust off of them.

“I think you might have a spider problem too.” Erik said. He brushed off the spider from the top book. Charles grinned, “I think I’m good for this week.”

            They left the room, Charles made sure to lock the door, and he made a mental note to talk to his boss about those books. Raven left the front desk back to reorganize the shelves. Charles took the books and charged what the cover said. Erik gave Charles’ his debit card.

“Do you attend the local university?” Erik asked.

“Yeah.” Charles answered, “And you?”

“I do as well, I’ve never seen you around.” Erik smiled.

“I’m usually cooped in here or in the Biology department.” Charles answered. The receipt was printed and he brought out a pen. The first pen he grabbed was one Raven gave him; it had a little bunny at the top of it, “Sign here, please.”

“Cute.” Erik laughed to himself and signed, while Charles looked for a bag for his books, “Well, Charles, thank you.” He pushed the pen and receipt towards the younger man. Charles placed the books in the paper bag and gave it to Erik, “See you around.”

            Erik left the store, pulling his sunglasses and car keys from his pocket. Charles groaned, folded his arms on the desk, and rested his head on them. He knew he was going to see Erik once more, but it was the perfect opportunity to ask him out or something. Raven stepped towards Charles and laughed.

“You suck.” She nodded.

“I know...” Charles groaned, “At least I got his name... and he thinks my pen is cute.” Raven pulled the receipt from underneath Charles’ arms.

“Maybe you don’t suck that much.” Charles looked up at Raven, but the receipt was right in front of his face. There at the top of the receipt was his phone number.

“That could mean a lot of things.” Charles said a matter of factly.

“You mean a lot of things.” Raven sighed, “Call him! Call him now!” Charles hushed and pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialled the number and Erik quickly answered.

“Glad you called.” Erik said.

“Uh... um...”

“Listen, I noticed you watching me the moment I stepped into the bookstore for the first time.” Erik explained, “Your historical section sucks.” Charles felt blush creeping onto his cheeks, “But, I kept going because I wanted to ask you out.” Raven mouthed, _what is he saying,_ “So, would you like to go out on a date with me?” Charles’ heart stopped, his stomach dropped, and his throat went dry, “Charles?”

“Y-yes!” Charles squeaked, “I mean, yes, sure, um... when?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Sure, does seven work for you?”

“Perfect.” Erik responded, “See you then.”

            Charles hung up the phone and crossed his arms and rested his head on them. Raven asked what had happened over and over, but Charles was busy trying to calm his heart.


End file.
